


The Key and The Tyrant

by Cheryl_Lyn_Bentley



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Degradation, Drugging, Dubious Consent, Gaslighting, Humiliation, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, References to Lovecraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:47:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24941806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheryl_Lyn_Bentley/pseuds/Cheryl_Lyn_Bentley
Summary: Once in a while, Shido notices the glamourless and plain in his perpetual masked ball.
Relationships: Shido Masayoshi/Maruki Takuto
Kudos: 20





	The Key and The Tyrant

**Author's Note:**

> **Everyone:** WHY  
>  **me:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

In the sea of gaudy gowns, black ties and painted faces attending the perpetual masked ball, Masayoshi Shido saw an oddity shambling around familiar cliques and group formalities. There was nothing worth looking in the particular visitor’s features aside from the scorched-looking skeleton key dangling around the neck. The pendant looked like an irritable stain against their pristine, high-collared white suit, kid gloves and laceless shoes. The security paid the odd man no heed as he wandered about, begging for the guard dogs’ attentions, chasing shadows and hopelessly trying to sample the tiered, decorative food on display at the tables.

If Shido were in his usual guard, he would call the odd man’s actions out for being so awkward around the guests. Maybe put him in the watchlist as a precaution. But he had been watching the man for what felt like half an hour and so far, the most interesting thing the man had done was distract the security by trying to bribe the shadow hounds with hors d'oeuvres and chin scratches.

Finding himself in the rare mood to pursue an abnormality in his party he left his vantage point, casually dismissing whoever tried to approach him. Thankfully, the odd man in his sights decided to stalk a hound away from the main hall. Shido took the spiked champagne a shameless socialite slipped in his hand, and as if fate was enabling him in his hunt, took a clean flute from the server that passed him by.

* * *

There was something in him that wanted to pursue this man in particular. Whether it was underlying paranoia or to harp at his lack of a black tie with no consequence, it was hard to say. He instructed the security away from the wing he planned to corner him in. The less disturbances to factor into, the better for his concentration.

He found the man looking out through the paneled, window view of the sea, his expression indiscernible, nonchalant and devoid of feeling against the light of the setting sun— a far cry from his wide-eyed fascination and clumsy demeanor in the guest hall. Fundamentally, he was no different from the others who clearly have another face hidden away. Though his lack of a gilded, flashy feature and opportunistic air completely set him apart from the sycophants hiding in plain sight. 

“Please don’t distract the guard dogs during their shift.” Shido subtly introduced himself, striding into his thought space. “The guards should’ve informed you that the hounds dislike being petted.”

The man’s cold expression was startled out into one of a plain, harmless charm. His ‘mask’ was only a pair of square, thick-rimmed, pink-tinted glasses— an odd choice of color variation and too subtle to make him stand out— not much of a mask at all. But then again, he was willing to bet that no matter what clothes the odd man wore, his awkward demeanor was enough to make him noticeable. He looked up at him, doe-eyed and simplistic in expression. He was easy on the eyes and an opportunist’s perfect target.

“Oh, sorry! It’s just… they’re so well-trained and bigger than normal.”

Shido forced the flute of spiked champagne into his kid-gloved hands, amused at the tilt of his head in reaction. “For the days of ruin and the incoming rebirth of this nation.” He raised his glass in salute and drank his own. The man followed his air, foolishly drinking without noticing the difference from his own glass and the other. He watched his little tongue chase what’s left of the champagne, ignorant of the aftertaste and the circumstances of being offered a drink out of nowhere. “I believe this is the first time I’ve seen the likes of you.” He continued. “Which department are you from?”

“D-department? Ah, no.” The man looked from side to side, holding on to his half-finished glass. “I’m… self-employed.”

Self-employed? No one in his inner circle would dare call themselves that! “Who are you affiliated with? Ministry of Health? R&D? Kirijo? Whatever’s left of Nanjo?”

“No. I don’t know those names.” The man shook his head. Suddenly, his voice reverted to a shyness of one being caught in a petty crime. “…I’m sorry, is this an open party or a VIP club? Am I intruding?”

Questions, questions… Shido is not fond of mind games, especially the ones like his son played. While he enjoyed the rewards often, the game was more strenuous than its worth. “Surely you must know the captain of this ship? And you haven’t introduced yourself.” He alluded his position, to which the man either ignored or did not pick up on. “Who are you?”

“Ah, I don’t mean any harm. I’m only wandering this part of the cognitive world with a bit of my own pscience.” The man flashed a smile, his doe eyes batting invitingly and his voice cool and smooth like a soft blanket against his apprehension. “I’m studying the effects of distorted and unsatisfied desires in the human heart.”

Suddenly, this odd man was the most interesting intruder he had ever chanced upon. He had all pscientific researchers in Japan identified and relocated specifically under his campaign, and those who refused his call were disenfranchised and blacklisted from the community to force them out of the practice. He gathered what patience he could muster and calmed his tone. “You’re a researcher?” He looked at him from hair to foot, still easy and harmless as ever despite his words. “And you know you’re in the cognitive world?”

“Yes. It’s fascinating how everyone has their own reality.” The man casually talked on, hardly realizing the predatory gaze set on him as he looked out into the sea again. He clasped the ugly pendant, and Shido tried to mask the disgusted twitch at the corner of his lip. “I do like the ocean view and the sunset of this world, and I’ve never been to a VIP cruise before. It’s… a lifestyle more than I could ever afford.”

“But?”

“Whoever owns this cognition is quite a self-assured narcissist.” The man said in simplistic disdain. “I’d rather not meet someone so tasteless and inhumane.”

His tactless rambling slowly stuttered to silence as Shido backed him against the wall. Being able to look down at him gave him the impression of a rabbit exposing itself belly up. The man’s lashes fluttered and his enticing lips parting in speechlessness as he looked at him questioningly.

“You don’t know who I am?”

His head tilted. “S-should I know?”

Shido smirked. The man’s face simply begged to be wrecked and such base and amateurish seduction shouldn’t work, but a throbbing knot was rising at the pit of his gut and he was getting in the mood. “I know the exact number of people I allow into my ship. I will ask again,” He closed him in, almost catching the scent of champagne that lingered on his tongue. “Who are you affiliated to?”

“Not important.” The man finally caught on, flushing red and avoiding his gaze. “Thanks for the drink. I can escort myself out.”

Shido grasped his chin and tilted his face up, forcing his rose-tinted gaze back up at him. “Tell me your name.” He tried to ease off the mounting aggression in his hold and selected the words he knew best that would coax the unidentified researcher to his calmer graces. “We could talk about your research in a more private setting if you wish.”

The man shook his hand off, alarm now setting in his expression. “Y-you don’t have to do that. I’m leaving.” And he clutched at the damn rusting key like it would save him. “Goodbye.”

Shido finally had enough and grabbed his hand. The man froze in panic, dropping his partially emptied glass. “You are not leaving.” He growled as he hauled him to his quarters.

* * *

“Let me go!”

“No.” Shido tossed the odd man down the bed, messing up his hair so that stray strands fall and frame his lovely face. The buttoned high-collar strained against the bob of the man’s neck as he forced him flat on his back. He could almost hear his heart thumping like a frantic bird trying to get out of his ribcage. The flush beginning to rise in the man’s cheeks called out to his intent to claim and ruin him.

But the pendant’s _glare_ against his chest annoyed him so much that he finally gave in to his desire to rip the unsightly accessory away from his body.

“No! Don’t!” The man was overtly horrified as the thread snapped against his neck. “Give it back!”

“Hmph! What’s so important about it?”

“It’s my way in and out of the cognitive world. Please give it back!”

Shido threw the key in the furthest corner of the room. “Your name, then.” He trapped the man in bed, slotting his knee in between his legs and pressing his hand down his chest. “In exchange for that rotten key.”

At this, the man pursed his lips and turned away. Shido smirked and accepted the challenge and loomed above him, relishing the wince and whimper as he tried to twist away from the knee he jammed against his crotch. “Don’t be so difficult. While I’m still a wise and reasonable man, tell me your name.”

The man stuttered as he fixed an angry but non-threatening glare at him. “O-over my dead body!”

“Come now, no need for extreme measures. Just say your name and I’ll let you go. Surely your life is not of equal worth to that thing.” He placed his hand on his thigh, leaning closer but getting a strained but sustained indifference. Eventually, the man’s discomfort became obvious and sure enough, Shido felt the stirrings of a solid erection against his knee. The drug was beginning to run its course, and the man realized his mistake too late.

“The champagne…! You drugged me…”

“And why would I do that?” He pressed a palm against his chest, kneading his peaking nipples underneath his shirt. “What would I gain from you?”

“Don’t touch me…” He whimpered, trying to angle his hips away and push at him but he barely felt any of his efforts. He unbuttoned his plain shirt, expecting nothing exciting to see from his scrawny body but he enjoyed the distress jittering in his doe eyes.

He couldn’t decide whether to knock his glasses off or to crush them and leave him sightless.

“Are you getting hard from this?” He drew his knee away to grab at the man’s erection. “You enjoy being molested?”

“You did this!”

“No, you did.” He squeezed and stroked him through his pants. The man wasn’t much and he fit perfectly in his hand in every way. “All I did was give you a little push. Don’t think I didn’t notice the way you batted your eyes at me.”

“What…?! I don’t even know who you are!”

“Alright. Keep playing dumb.” Shido unzipped his pants and pulled out his own erection, which warranted a panicked glance from the other. Pride only whetted his appetite to see the doe-eyed man impaled by his own proportions. He licked his lips to keep himself from drooling at the thought. “Let’s see how long you can play your little mind games.”

The man kicked and flailed around but his attempts were hardly worth taking seriously with its mindless aim. He was able to subdue him easily with one hand closing around his little throat. He squeezed with the slightest pressure and watched in satisfaction as the man froze in total submission. “I’ll make it feel good for you if you’d just tell me your name.”

“No.”

“The hard way then.” He pulled his pants and underwear away and threw his shoes off on the way down. His throat dried at the sight of the man’s flushed and unmarred legs, and the thought of him getting to ruin him first overtook his sensibilities. He reached for the packet of lubricant by the bedside and haphazardly ripped the sachet, spilling the scant contents it had on his fingers and impatiently shoved it in the man’s ass.

It was tedious to prepare a man for sex, but at least there were no pregnancies to be concerned about. The man squirmed uncomfortably beneath him, trying to stop his fingers from fondling him inside. He whined pathetically. “A-at least wear protection!”

“You’re not a woman to demand that.” Shido snorted. Two fingers should be enough to stretch him and functionally spread the lube. The man bit his lip shut, stifling every noise he could against his efforts. “Don’t fight it. You’ll hurt yourself.”

Teary doe eyes glared at him, and his disheveled moussy hair completed his sorry look. The man wised up eventually and relaxed himself as he accepted the position he was going to be in.

“You brought this to yourself.” Shido flipped him over to his front, easily quashing his fruitless scrambling to get his hold and footing. He stroked his erection with the remaining lube and teased his tip against his entrance. “Your actions have consequences and this…” He picked the man up by the waist and propped him on his knees. “Is all yours.”

He pushed in, the first stretch always troubling for men his size. He grabbed the shaky man by the neck to raise his hip higher as he plunged further, breaching through his vaguely hesitant body. “I’m trying not to tear you, so don’t fight me.” 

“Just let me go. I don’t… I don’t know this!”

“Ah, so it’s your first time with a man?” He laughed and dropped his controlled caution as he shoved forward, forcing out a scream from the man. “Am I supposed to believe you?”

The man keened and arched, his glasses slipping up to his forehead. “I told you! I’m nobody!”

Shido bottomed out after some effort. The fluttering tightness clenching around him was incredible, like it was pulling him in to stay. The man stubbornly tried to close his legs but Shido scowled and wrenched them open, grasping both legs apart and grinding deeper. The man squealed, his gloved hands clawing at the sheets as he battered the perfect spot inside of him.

“Drop the tough act and tell me your name. You’re not fooling anyone with your hard-to-get play.”

The man’s fighting spirit suddenly fizzled into non-existence when he shifted his angle. The tension in his body softened and his mouth parted open with a hitch of his breath. Shido grinned, keeping his grasp on him to keep his position. He rolled his hips to mark what he knew, and a rut in that soft, same place pulled a sweet, melodious groan from beneath him. “You’re moaning. Was that good?” He resumed a steady pace, smirking in satisfaction from the moans slipping from his mouth. The man’s expression was softening, eyes fluttering and mouth falling open to a half-daze. “This is what you wanted right? You’re even moving your hips.”

“I’m not doing that!” The man squeezed his eyes shut, hiding his face away in pathetic futility. “Stop lying…”

“That’s what all you cocksluts say. You want me rougher, right?”

“No! I hate this! Don’t be rough…!”

Shido rammed his cock deep, and the man’s eyes rolled up, biting his tongue on impact as he writhed in pleasure. He didn’t spare him a second to speak as he drove forward, once and thrusting twice, slotting himself so deep to mark and ruin him forever.

Then the man quivered, spasming around him, pleading incoherently before he collapsed into a tight high-pitched scream telling him everything he needed to know. It was laughable how his body continued to expose his own lust and Shido enjoyed his small victory. “I thought you hated this.” He snickered as he darted his hand in-between his legs and felt his measly cock dripping with the evidence of his arousal. “Why did you come? Hm?”

The man frantically shook his head, sobbing. Shido took it as a confession for his constant lies. He rode through the man’s clenching spasms, his whimpers and cries from oversensitivity like filter noise as he plowed into him, grinding his hard, throbbing cock to his soft cloying core where it begged to be claimed and ravaged and fucked open. He pushed him down his cock, delighting how easily his body fit in his hands no matter which way he bent him over. “I told you didn’t I?” His hand glided over to grip his messy hair, fisting his moussy locks to pull him wherever he wished. “There’s no point in playing hard to get when you’re so easy to fuck.”

His orgasm pulsed until the pressure in him gave. Bursts of white bloomed behind his eyelids as the rush of liberation surged in his blood. His teeth grinding together as his cock pumped out everything he got. The man cried out, trying to writhe away and Shido snarled as he gripped him in place.

“To hell with your name, I know a better one to call you.”

“No…!” Nobody whimpered, welcoming every drop of his pleasure inside him. “Take it out…”

Shido’s length throbbed again, hard and scraping against his insides as if his refractory period was non-existent. Nobody whimpered as Shido turned and mounted him again, dragging the rest of his body on his lap and resumed his torment in slow, forceful thrusts. He babbled nonstop, sobbing and clutching at his head as if to keep himself together as Shido pulled him through a second round.

His cries were like music, praising him for his skill. His body loosened and gave, soft and greedy as his cock slipped in and out easily.

“I’m still sensitive! Don’t…! Don’t move… It’s so good…!” Nobody’s legs gripped him tightly around his waist. “Ah… Shido… Shido, please! Stop… Don’t touch me! I’m coming!”

“I thought you didn’t know me.” Shido squeezed his dick to a painful stop, shorting out his impending orgasm. “All it took was my cock in your ass to talk?”

“No! I didn’t! I can’t…!”

“You want more?” Shido stroked him in time with his thrusts. “Fine by me.”

Nobody screamed as he came and Shido mercilessly fucked him through it. 

* * *

The Black Mask scrunched his nose at the musky stench in the air. Shido had just coerced a man for information with sex, and unsuccessfully by the look of his scowl and the quick drags from the electric cigar he was unceremoniously huffing away. At the very least, he had the decency to cease fucking an unconscious body before he was called in. “You called me this late for… what, exactly?”

“A way in and out of the cognitive world.” Shido huffed away, gesturing lazily at the discarded key on the floor. “What do you make of that ugly thing?”

The Black Mask gleefully smirked, taking the small pleasure of his basic ignorance of the oddities in the Metaverse as he picked up the pendant by the severed strings. “This ‘ugly thing’ is the Silver Key. It’s a bridge that allows its owner to traverse through other universes and layers of time. You’re lucky this man is a fumbling amateur or he would’ve tampered our lives in this reality and beyond this cognitive world.”

Shido raised a condescending eyebrow. “So this bastard is Ougai?”

The Black Mask shook his head. “Doctor Masahiko Ougai has been dead for at least ten years. The corpse the university found matched his dental records. Clearly, he was able to pass the key on before his death.” He gestured at Mr. Nobody who was tossed aside, naked and sweaty and leaking with come in the ruined bed. “Unfortunately, Ougai was wise enough to destroy all traces of his correspondence and participation in cognitive pscience. He could be the rumored apprentice from his ciphered journals.”

Shido looked more unimpressed and irreverent. “ _The_ legendary Silver Key that Isshiki woman was raving about?”

Whatever plans Shido was thinking, the Black Mask decided to put a stop to it before it could be voiced. “You don’t need a sentient object with uncertain power. My ability to induce mental shutdowns are more direct and precise.” He began. “And we already have the Phantom Thieves to worry about at present. We don’t have time to work with this. So let me deal with this loose end myself.”

“And the key?”

“Is only useful if its owner is alive.” He lied through his teeth. “I can throw it in the river where no one can reach it.”

Shido switched his cigarette off and stood, throwing the pillow over his discarded dalliance still sprawled ungraciously in the bed. An expression of disdain passed over his face as he tried not to remember the time he had wasted while he righted himself back in order. “Submit your report when you’re done. And send the cleaners in, if you have to.” He leered. “This never happened.”

“As you say.” The Black Mask nodded an affirmative and Shido left, his disappointed muttering laying out his plans to stay occupied in the bar for the rest of the night.

As soon as he sensed Shido gone from the premises, he heaved a weary sigh and moved to the bed. “What was your purpose in coming here, anyway? At least invest in a chain link…” He knotted the severed string around the man’s neck as he returned the key in place. He picked up the discarded clothes and glasses at the foot of the bed and threw them back in a gathered ball. “Don’t wander this Palace while Shido lives!” He tapped the key to call its attention. “And at least do better in protecting your master!”

The key emitted a jolt at his hand like a live wire.

“Don’t be ungrateful!” He cursed as he shook the static off. He lowered his voice and hissed. “Take Takuto Maruki out of here while there’s time. I did my part. Now, fuck off!”

The man in question groaned a little, waking from the Black Mask and the Silver Key’s argument. The Black Mask stopped and turned away the moment their eyes met and his temper forcibly cooled for decency’s sake.

“If you want your privacy, then fine. But don’t let me catch you two again or else I’ll kill you for real.”

Luckily as soon as he turned his head to watch the door, the key and its master had taken leave.

**Author's Note:**

> The Silver Key is an artifact that allows one to travel through space, time and other universes. It was previously in the possession of Randolph Carter who goes by the alias Swami Chandraputra, an inhuman creature wearing a human disguise. Let's say after the events of _Persona 2: Eternal Punishment_ , the Silver Key went through many hands and lifetimes in a ploy to stop Nyarlathotep from going after it. 
> 
> The _Silver Key_ , _Randolph Carter_ and _Nyarlathotep_ are elements and characters created by H.P. Lovecraft. _Persona 2: Eternal Punishment_ is written by Tadashi Satomi. 
> 
> Masahiko Ougai is a character from Gen Urobuchi's _Saya No Uta_. Don't ask, but it was mentioned in the story that he possessed the Silver Key around 2009 or probably way back. Let's say he and Maruki were in correspondence.


End file.
